


Lord of the Manor James Barnes waits patiently for his Beloved

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine is adorable, Art, Artwork only, Bucky is a fashion Icon, Codpieces, M/M, Period clothing, fancy boots, lots of lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Marvel Trumps Hate - Marvel Art Party Fill - 1152 - Artist - RuffertoBucky Barnes in Period Clothing Waiting For his Beloved with Alpine in his arms.
Relationships: Bucky & Alpine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	Lord of the Manor James Barnes waits patiently for his Beloved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywrites/gifts), [Mystrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/gifts).



# Fill - 1152 – Marvel Art Party (Group Offering from 9 Artists)

I am one of the nine artists part of this Group Offering for the winners Grey and Mystrana for the Marvel Trumps Hate auction.

\-- https://www.marveltrumpshate.com/auction/1152-marvel-art-party-group-offering-from-9-artists/

There are many tales that could be gleaned from this drawing. Feel free to use your imagination. My favorite is Steve is the Artist who painted the drawings of Alpine on the wall and Lord James is his Patron and very fond of him. My task was to create a fashionable Bucky with Alpine and pretty boots were a must have. I believe I have fulfilled the request if the reaction was anything to go by. :) I enjoyed so much working with the winners and the group. I learned a great deal and I really loved being a part of this group offering.

Mystrana wrote a lovely ficlet for this work!!! omg!!!  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823036/chapters/73375764>

Thank you so much for everything!


End file.
